


Hair

by shininghime



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininghime/pseuds/shininghime
Summary: He couldn’t go back to rehearsal without anything written on that paper. He had to show some pride. Plus, he didn’t want to hear Hiromitsu’s complaints about how stubborn he was because he wanted to make the rap lines, and then failing miserably, not being able to write a single word at all. He didn’t want to hear that annoying tone of Hiro in his mind.





	Hair

Taisuke was resting his chin on his palm, wondering what he could write on the paper in front of him.  
His eyes were moving around his room, searching for an inspiration that seemed to be far away from his existence.

_“Are you sure you can handle it?”_

_“Sure! I’m not stupid, you know?”_

_“Whatever Taisuke, whatever”_

Now, looking at the empty sheet on his desk, he regretted being so stubborn and wondered why he wanted to prove to Kitayama Hiromitsu how good he was when it came to realizing a rap part for their song.

“Damn it.”

He couldn’t go back to rehearsal without anything written on that paper. He had to show some pride. Plus, he didn’t want to hear Hiromitsu’s complaints about how stubborn he was because he wanted to make the rap lines, and then failing miserably, not being able to write a single word at all. He didn’t want to hear that annoying tone of Hiro in his mind.

“This is NOT going to happen. Something will come…” He mumbled while taking the sheet between his hands. 

He wanted to give up anyway. Nothing came even after 30 minutes of thinking, his brain was tired of all those useless words; since Taisuke wrote and then scratched them out.

“Everyone will kill me”

His head fell back as he started to stare at the ceiling. He hoped that something would come out from there and then his stupid lyrics would be complete in less than 10 minutes. He sighed softly before almost screaming when his cellphone rang; it was Kitayama.

“Oh, hi Hiro.”

^"I hope you’re doing what you were supposed to be doing…"^

“Sure I am! I’ve finished it already…”

^"Suuure. What’s the problem?"^

“I don’t know what to write…”

Fujigaya could hear Hiromitsu’s voice replying with something like “I knew it!” in his head. But after a while the older began to speak again, this time less jokingly than before.

^"Try to think about me."^

“What?”

^"You know, the song is about you being in love with a girl, so for your part you can think of me~"^

“You’re so arrogant..”

But indeed cute; in the end Hiro tried to help him.  
Maybe the older was right. The song was about passion and a boy who falls in love with a girl, becoming almost crazy with her.  
In Taisuke’s case, everything seemed to be related to Kitayama, because his bandmate was his boyfriend, his lover, his only one.

“Ah, I believe I’ve just thought of something! Can I call you later?”

^"Yup, remember to thank me after you’ve done!"^

“Arrogant, Kitayama."

^"I know you love me".^

“I’ll call you later, with my wonderful lyrics!”

^"Good luck~"^

Fujigaya hung up the phone and turned it off. He didn’t want to be bothered by someone else. He started to write the words in his mind.  
Every word, letter, was suggested by the good-looking man who was predominantly in his life lately. It would be awkward if someone asked him the reason for his lyrics after, but he didn’t care about that now. He was just focused on what he was doing and the feeling Hiromitsu had put inside him a while ago.  
When he looked up at the sheet one hour after, his face became red suddenly. The last sentence was the thought Taisuke had everytime he looked at Hiro.

End.


End file.
